Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-26854283-20150915183210
" ^no good or evil? Unless racism is okay on your book, I don't see how the Order's policies are not evil for the way they treat people with political differences. yea I don't think DL and her policies are the real justice, I consider them to be normal and civilized, nothing really special. but well, you don't have any reason to hate the Order since you are not the one being oppressed, so yea right, can't really blame the Order; everyone wants to be the dominant force, who am I to judge. :v" So if a faction dont want to have a complete culture and social change and want to keep their way of life than they are racists? I dont think its good that they try to kill all mamono, but if they defend them selve from the change the mamono try to forcefully bring on them its totaly understandable and not racism........by that logic migrates could start to aggressivly but friendly try to totaly convert all people of the country and if the majority starts to prevent it because they dont want it, the migrate state that thats racism against their group...... funny why didnt the IS or Osama though about that, planes and weapons..... bullshit just send some preachers.......... So if a faction trys to convert and assimilate another faction to their way of life and thinking and uses non violant but more subtile and friendly methods than its totaly ok, even if it means that by the long run the culture, way of live and thinking of the assimilated faction will die out. And you call such a faction normal and civillized......... y sure totaly civilized and normal........such nice guys to change us in their image totaly selfless and absulutly not egoistic to bring us their culture..............the aztec, indian, africans and othes thought probaly the same as the western countrys knocked at their door......oh boy i cant tell you how happy they were. And yes i can take this referenz since its about human nation who get changed by monsters in ther view probably without compromisses if you take the demon as an example but atleast no one has to die....... For the exchange that in enough generation none will know anything about the nation which has ben assimilated......except probably in history books "But she also changes woman just because she thinks it is right. Thats atotal no go. I would punch/hurt and if necessery kill every demon who activly does that. Sorry but running around and impossing your will on other because you think its how it should be no absulutly no. Thats the part that actually makes them pretty evil." Then you have a few more millions mamonos to kill cuz demons are not the only ones doing this sort of stuff." I dont see a kobold,, holstaur, mermaid, unicorn, centaur, crow tengu, cockatrice, cyclop, chemaera, cancer, apsara, alice, alp, dargon, dhampir, dwarf, dullahan, elf ,giant ant, galacies, grizzly, houri, inari, jinko, kehpri, lava golem and so on running around and activly converting human females, especially after they get a husband. There are enough who dont do it on their own. PS: Also look on all your post and you realize that you totaly favor the mamono and try to put the in a good light and you totaly want to put the order in the bad light. Just so you know. There is actually NO content about the order except "they are bad" and there are only fractions of content about the actuall normal life in the mamono realm. The only thing we know for sure is. The order try to get back to status quo and the mamono try to change everything in there world view. Thats it. There is no content with, " the order kills everyone in their land who thinks otherwiese and tortures every because its fun and they are bad and so on" and there is no" the mamon have a speciall diplomatic counsel which speack and negotiats with other nation and tell them every thing about the change the demonic energy bringt and trys to make compromisses with them and os totaly selfless and concernd with the opinions of the humans and thinks that their way is not perfect but they can make compromisses and everything it totaly cool and fine here" same goes to the order. There is no such info at moment. You can only assume or puzzel somehting togther and think that thats the way.